kbook's A Toy Story
by kbook
Summary: Vanellope has been K's favorite toy for years, but she suddenly finds her position threaten by a Pokemon action figure. Can she work things out with this new toy?
1. Cast List

**AN: All right I've been interested cartoon x-overs for a while now. So I'm going to try one of my own based upon Pixar's Toy Story. I don't not own Wreck-it Ralph, Pokemon, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Frankenweenie, or any other characters mentioned.**

* * *

Cast List

Woody- Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph)

Buzz- Reshiram (Pokemon)

Andy- K (That's me)

Andy's Toys- Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr, the Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers, Q*bert, Sour Bill (all from Wreck-it Ralph)

Sid- Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Sid's Toys- Sparky, Persephone, Shelley, Colossus, Mr. Whiskers (mutated form), the rat creature, the sea monkeys (all from Frankenweenie)

* * *

**Story will be out soon; so be on the look out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 Staff Meeting

**AN: All right, so here's my first chapter. Enjoy ;D**

**Review & read.**

* * *

The story starts in a seven-year old girl's room. The girl, K, is in there playing with her toys. "The racers are almost to the finish line. It's a close race. Rancis is in first. No, it's Candlehead. No, it's Taffyta. No wait, another racer comes from behind; it's Vanellope Von Schweetz! She passes the other racers and crosses the finish line!" K lifts the candy kart with the racer toy inside to show a victory. "Vanellope's the winner!"

Then her mom calls her "K, it's almost time for your birthday party."

"Coming, mom." K responds and puts Vanellope and her kart on the bed.

After the girl leaves her room, the toy racer gets out of her kart and tries to consume what she just heard.

"It's K's birthday party already?" she says to herself. Then she calls out to the other toys. "The room is clear! You can come out now!"

Soon, all the toys are out: the other racers of Sugar Rush, the Nicelanders, Fix-it Felix, and Wreck-it Ralph. They are all talking among themselves like a group of good friends. Sour Bill is on the table next to the bed.

Vanellope tells him "Get everyone together. We have a staff meeting."

Bill just replies "Whatever..." He grabs a mike that's from a radio toy and announces through it. "Attention everyone, we will have a staff meeting."

Like all staff meetings, everyone gathers in front of a small podium and Sour Bill announces "Everyone, please welcome our one and only leader, President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Vanellope goes on to the podium and starts the meeting. "Hello everyone. Let's get this meeting started. Now... first order of business, as everyone knows, the move in a few days. Does everyone have a moving buddy?"

Everyone begins to talk among themselves; trying to decide who their moving buddy should be and who's left out.

"If anyone doesn't have a moving buddy, remember you have to have one by Monday." she continues "Now, next order of business; it appears today is K's birthday party-."

"What?!" several of the racers scream. The Nicelanders gasp in horror.

"K's party is today?" says Mary "Her birthday's not until next week."

"Well, K's mom thought it would be better to have the party before the move. However, nobody panic-." Vanellope was suddenly cut off by the other racers.

"That means there's going to be presents!" says Crumbelina

"We're going to be replaced!" says Candlehead

Soon everyone is screaming, panicking, and crying.

"Hey, everyone, calm down!" shouts Ralph, and that is enough to get everyone quiet. Ralph continues by saying "Nobody's going to be replaced."

"That right." agrees Felix "We are all K's toys. She would never replace any of us. There's no need to worry."

"Well, Vanellope doesn't need to worry." said Taffyta "She's been K's favorite since she was little."

"That's true." says Vanellope before realizing that's not helping the situation. "But Felix is right, we don't need to worry."

Everyone was still uncertain about all this.

Vanellope says a few more encouraging words. "Come on, everyone, we've been through this every Christmas and birthday. Sure there might be a toy or two that's... better. But we all agree that no matter what happens, we'll always be there for K."

That seems to calm everyone down. Some are even agreeing and nodding their heads.

All of a sudden, Q*bert appears and says in a dialogue bubble "#% !"

Felix, who translates it, says "The birthday guests are already here?"

That got everyone into a frenzy. They all run on to the table; passing Vanellope.

"What's going on?" asks Rancis

"What are the presents?" asks Donna

"I don't know, they're all box shaped." says Gene

"I can't see." complains Taffyta

Everyone can see the different guests come in with different presents. They are all so big.

"That's it; we're next on the garage sale." says Candlehead

"What are we going to do?" panics Jubileena

Soon, everyone is panicking once again.

By now, Vanellope has enough of the panicking. "All right, if I get the Koopa Troopas will everyone just relax?"

Everyone claims down once again. "Sure." some of them pants "Whatever you say, Vanellope."


	3. Chapter 2 Operation Present Time

Vanellope knocks on the top of a container. "Hey, Sergeant Koopa, I've got a mission for you."

A turtle like creature slightly opens the lid and sticks his head out. "No need to tell us, President." says Sergeant Koopa "We'll take care of this for you."

Soon enough, a group of Koop Troopas (They're from Super Mario Bros) came out. They go in a single file line and Sergeant Koopa ordered "All right, this is operation Present Time. Team Alpha go first. Team Beta, you're the lookout. Team Delta; get the talkie!"

The Koopas soon sneak out of the room. They slowly and quietly walk out of K's room with something in a sock...

* * *

Back in the room, a walkie-talkie is place on the table next to the bed and Vanellope turns it on. Everyones gathers around the table to join her.

"This is how we're going to figure out what's in those presents." assures Vanellope.

* * *

Back downstairs, Sergeant Koopa and his team found the ideal hiding spot.

There they could see the presents in a clear view. They take out their walkie-talkie out of the sock and turn it on.

* * *

Sergeant Koopa's voice can he heard from the walkie-talkie. "All right, K is opening her first gift."

"Please be a Sergeant Calhoun doll." whispers Felix.

Several of the Nicelanders and Ralph look at him. "What?" asks Felix; noticing the stares. "Can't I wish for something on these birthdays too?"

Vanellope shushes them as Sergeant Koopa reveals the first present.

"It's... a ball!"

"A ball?" questions Minty

"What kind of present is that?" says Taffyta; unimpressed.

"Sh; here comes the next one." says Vanellope; listening closely

"And next is... a remote control Sugar Rush kart!"

Several of racers mutter in worry about this new kart.

"Aw come on." assures Vanellope "I'm sure this kart would be great for races."

After exchanging glances, the racers soon came to an agreement on that.

Sergeant Koopa continued "And here's the next present..."

* * *

Pretty soon,the last present comes.

"This one's the biggest one yet." says Sergeant Koopa

Everyone listens closely.

"It's... a Sugar Rush racetrack!"

The racers really rejoice on that one.

Vanellope is glad that the whole present time thing was over. "See, what did I tell ya? Nothing to worry about."

All of a sudden, the walkie talkie went back up and Sergeant Koopa's voice was panicking. "Hold on; mom just pulled out a surprise gift!"

That got everyone's attention. They all listen closely.

At first, all Sergeant Koopa can say is "I can't see what it is. Some kid is blocking me." Then his voice became one full of alarm. "Oh my gosh! It's-!" Just before he could say it, the walkie-talkie starts breaking down.

Not being able to take the pressure anymore, Rancis shook one of the legs of the table; demanding "What is it?!"

Unfortunately, the shaking cause the walkie-talkie to fall of the table. It hit the ground and cause the batteries to pop out.

"Nice going, Rancis Butterfingers." says Taffyta sarcastically.

"Now how are going to know what in that present?" says Crumbelina.

"Quick, put the batteries back in." orders Vanellope "The plus goes with the plus, and the minus goes with minus."

The racers and Nicelanders try to put the batteries back. It took a while, but with some help from Felix, they manage to get it working. Just in time too; Sergeant Koopa is yelling now. "SOS, K is coming back to her room! Repeat, K is coming back to her room!"

Everyone has no time to waste; they all have to get back to their original spot. Vanellope goes back in her kart, on the bed.

The kids come right into the room with excitement in them. "This Pokemon needs a place to land." says one of K's friends. "Lets put it on the bed." suggests another. They push Vanellope and her cart right off and put the new toy on the bed.

Then the kids left the room to have some cake.

Everyone then comes to the bed with curiosity to look at the new arrival.

"What is it?" asks Jubileena

"Vanellope, who's up there with you?" asks Gene

When she doesn't respond, Ralph calls for her again "Vanellope?"

"Yeah." A voice comes from under the bed. Vanellope comes out from underneath; coughing up the dust.

"Vanellope?" says Gene in shock "You were push off the the bed?" The Nicelanders gasp. "And by K?" They gasp again.

"I'm sure that was just an accident." assures Vanellope

"Well, that accident is now on your spot." points out Taffyta. The others racers agree on Taffyta's point.

"You guys, I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding." says Vanellope "Now, let's all give this new toy a great big K's room welcome."


	4. Chapter 3 The New Toy

Vanellope climbs on to the top of the bed, and then she saw a sight she has never seen.

A big strange creature two was out of its box. It is completely white except of its eyes that are blue, and it is about twice Ralph's size. The details on it are just astounding. Vanellope has never seen anything like it.

She gets on the bed and begins to examine this thing. It doesn't seem to notice her; until she gets real close to it.

Then it pounces on her and roars! It holds her down on its right foot. "Who are you?" It (but it's most likely a he base on his voice) demands.

Vanellope answers quickly. "Um, I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz. And I'm just here to say-."

"Are you friend or foe?" The monster demands; glaring down at her.

"Uh, friend. I am definitely friend." She answers before flinching.

The monster then clams down and gets his foot off of her. "Sorry for that." he says

"Apology accepted." Vanellope says while recovering, but she couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice. "Anyway, I just wanted to say; welcome to K's room, and-."

The monster interrupts her and growls again. "Who's there?"

Taffyta and a few racers had climb the bed to see the new arrival. Now they flinch as the monster growls.

"It's all right." assures Vanellope to him. "They're friends too."

After hearing that, the monster clams down again. "I'm sorry." he repeats "I'm just not familiar with my new surroundings."

"That's understandable." says Taffyta "Welcome to K's room. I'm a Sugar Rush racer, Taffyta Muttonfudge. And these are my fellow racers, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead."

Pretty soon, everyone is on the bed to meet the newcomer.

The monster finally introduces himself. "Greetings, my fellow friends; I am Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. I defend those in need from evil that lurks. For years I've waiting in the form of the light orb waiting for a hero to arrive; so I can lead him, or her, to victory in a time of great darkness."

Everyone (in particular, the racers) stare in awe at Reshiram.

Vanellope, however, is unimpressed because she realizes Reshiram is just saying what's being said on the box.

There is a button on Reshiram's back, just above the tail. Jumbileena is the first to notice it. "What's this?" and she jumps up to press it.

Reshiram's tail and several other parts of its body begins to glow red, and it has a roaring sound coming from it.

"Wow." says Candlehand with eyes in awe.

"That's so cool." agrees Rancis with excitement

"Can Vanellope do something like that?" asks Crumbelina

"Nope, she just glitches." says Taffyta with a snicker.

Vanellope image flickers a bit. She feels like she was put down, but she recovers from that and says "Everyone, I understand we are all impressed with Reshiram here, but come on. He's nothing but plastic. Those lights are just small lightbulbs, and his roar is nothing but a sound box. I bet he can't even fly."

Reshiram seems offended by Vanellope's last comment and says "For your information, Ms. President, I can fly."

Vanellope scoffs "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I CAN!"

"No, YOU CAN'T!"

"I can fly around this room with my eyes close!" shouts Reshiram

"Really? I would like to see you try!" dares Vanellope

Reshiram growls at her, but he goes to the edge of the bed to get ready to fly.

Everyone watches him. Vanellope has a slight smirk on her face for she knows how this is going to end.

Reshiram takes a deep breath, he closes his eyes, and jumps off!

Although he doesn't know what really happen, he ends up jumping on a ball and then gets attach to a plane on the ceiling. The plane glides him around; making it seem like he's flying. Then he detaches himself from it and lands on the bed.

Reshiram opens his eyes with a smile. "Can." he says to Vanellope, who didn't expect that at all.

"That wasn't flying." she protests "That was falling with style."

The other toys didn't seem to care. They cheer and they gather around the giant Pokemon.

Even Ralph looks impressed. "It looks like you got some competition." he says to the only person who isn't happy.

"Oh, don't worry." says Vanellope in annoyance (and probably a tang of jealousy) "This will all go away soon. You'll see. I'll still be K's favorite toy."


	5. Chapter 4 The Monster Next Door

Despite what she hoped and thought would happen, Vanellope finds herself being played less and less. All of sudden, Reshiram was becoming the winner of the race instead of her. Drawings of Vanellope were suddenly replaced with pictures of Reshiram. K even started sleeping with him in bed while Vanellope has to rest in the toy trunk.

Even when K isn't playing, Reshiram is still coming on top of her. He is now the one leading the meetings and everyone wants to listen to what he has to say. Everyone respects him. Even Taffyta thinks he's great. One time, when Vanellope was getting ready for a race with her friends when she realized they were missing. When she found them, they were taking turns having piggy-back rides on Reshiram.

However, that wasn't any worst than that time Sour Bill said during a meeting "Please welcome our one and only leader, Reshiram." And Vanellope could've sworn, she heard a tiny bit of enthusiasm from him.

She herself, couldn't stand anymore of this. She was even more sick and tired of his fancy act as a legendary Pokemon.

One day, she gets out of the trunk after being spending another night in there. She coughs up the dust and notices the Nicelanders, Gene and Mary, talking to Reshiram.

"Good morning, Reshiram, it's nice to see that you're doing well." greets Gene

"Indeed I am." agrees the Pokemon "It appears your leader has accepted me. For this morning, she put this mark on me." He lifts his right foot to show them.

"It's done in permanent ink." says Mary, impressed.

"You have to be something special to get that." agrees Gene

Vanellope sadly looks under her right foot. The signature K put on her years ago was done with a simple washable marker, and it is almost faded now.

Ralph, who can see Vanellope was upset, goes up to comfort her. "Is everything all right, kid?"

She tries to deny how she is really feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Ralph tries to cheer her up. "Don't worry, K still wants you. And you know why? Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner." Vanellope repeats; feeling a little better.

"And you're adorable." adds Ralph

"I'm adorable!" Vanellope cheers "I'm a winner and adorable!"

"That's right. And don't worry; no matter how popular Reshiram gets, K will always have a special place for you."

Just then, like perfect timing, Taffyta passes by and says "Yeah; in the attic."

That snaps Vanellope out of her good mood. She looks up to see Reshiram looking out of the window like he is waiting for something.

She decides its about time she goes face to face with this "Pokemon".

She goes on the table and is right next to him. "Hey." she calls with a bit of harshness in her voice.

Reshiram looks down at her. "Yes?"

She stares straight into his gigantic blue eyes and says "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but stay away from K. She's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Reshiram asks

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't pretend like you don't."

Reshiram huffs in annoyance with this little girl with a big attitude. "I really don't. Now leave me alone. I have a hero who's waiting for me."

There he goes with his act as the Legendary Pokemon. Vanellope groans in annoyance. "Enough with the big giant hero act already! Nobody really cares about that."

"Are you threatening me?" growls Reshiram "I'll have you know, I have power that will burn you away."

It takes a few seconds for Vanellope to realize Reshiram is serious. She bursts out laughing. "You were serious this whole time? I thought it was just an act but you really think you're the real Reshiram!" She can't help but laugh "Wait until everyone hear about this!"

"Are you mocking me now?" Reshiram's growl got lower.

"What? No... Hey look, there's Zekrom!" Vanellope tricks him.

"Where?!" Reshiram fell for it.

Vanellope laughs; thinking this was a real knock out.

Then her laugh is interrupted by another laugh. Only this one was horrible and mean. Vanellope then freezes in horror for she understood what that means.

"It's Terrence!" screams Gene. The Nicelanders gasp.

"I thought he was at Science Camp." says Candlehead in fear.

"They must have sent him back early." says Taffyta.

Most of them go to the window to see what is happening. Others curl up in fear.

Out the window; in the other yard, is a teenage boy. He's mean looking, and it looks like he's about to stir up some destruction.

Not knowing what's going on, Reshiram asks "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's Terrence, the toy monster from next door." says Vanellope with dread in her voice. She tries to point him out.

Reshiram takes a good look to where Vanellope is pointing at. "That mutated dog?"

Realizing she was pointing to the wrong guy, she corrects him. "No, that's the Tasmanian Devil! (Loony Tunes) That guy is Terrence."

Reshiram takes another look. "That happy teenager?"

"That teenager is anything but happy!" exclaims Vanellope "He's a mean, scary, and is a real toy destroyer!"

"Who is it this time?" asks Mary; although she sounds too afraid to.

Felix takes a good look at the back yard. "It looks like Waddles the pig! (Gravity Falls)"

There are explosives wrap around the poor pig stuff animal. Terrence gets behind a table and begins a countdown. "All right, time for blast off in ten... nine... eight... seven..."

Reshiram, not being able to stand this, takes one step out the window. "I'm going out there."

"Reshiram, you can't go." says Felix

"It's too dangerous." adds Mary

"I can take him down." assures Reshiram

"Sure you can; with your amazing lightbulbs!" mocks Vanellope

The countdown continues from Terrence's back yard. "Three... two... one!" With a click of a button, nothing happens at first; then small, but horrible, explosion happens.

There is nothing left of Waddles, but a crater.

"That was... awesome!" says Terrence in cruel delight.

The toys in K's room look sadly.

"I could've stop him." growls Reshiram

"Yeah, you would've scared him with you furious soundbox." mutters Vanellope

Felix sadly takes off his hat "The sooner we move, the better..."


	6. Chapter 5 Out the Window

Later that afternoon, K's mom suggests going out to the Pokemon Palace for dinner.

When K asks if she could bring a toy, her mom answers "Just one toy."

Upon hearing this, Vanellope grabs the Lucky 8 ball and shakes it; praying "Will it be me?"

The ball shows her an answer: "Don't bet on it."

In frustration, she throws the ball. She is getting real sick and tired of Reshiram coming on top of her.

Just then, she hears a thunk. The ball that she tossed is now cramped between the wall and desk.

That got Vanellope thinking. What if Reshiram got lost "accidentally"?

"Reshiram!" she calls out like there is trouble. "There's a poor toy in trouble!"

Reshiram arrives at the "distress" call. "Where?"

"Down there!" Vanellope points to gap behind the desk.

As Reshiram is looking down there, Vanellope is taking a few steps back.

"I don't see him." replies Reshiram

"Don't worry, he's there... just keep searching..." Vanellope picks up the remote control of the new kart. She doesn't know Q*bert's inside of it; taking a nap.

She controls the kart to go forward to Reshiram. At the same time, Q*bert suddenly wakes up.

Reshiram notices the kart coming at him just in time. He dodges in time, but then the kart hits the billboard, causing the globe to roll over. Reshiram dodges that also, but now he's closer to the window. The globe hits the lamp and it swings forward; pushing Reshiram out the window!

"No!" Vanellope screams. She didn't want that!

Pretty soon, everyone else arrives at the scene of the crime.

"We heard a scream." explains Felix

"What happened?" asks Donna

Everyone turns there attention to Vanellope, who is "supposedly" the only witness of the incident. "Uh... he fell out." That is about as much of the truth as she can give.

Then another witness appears. Q*bert hops out of the kart.

"Maybe, he knows what happened." suggests Felix. He came up to him and asks "%^#?"

Q*bert answers "% &`!"

Felix gasps "Reshiram was pushed out?! By Vanellope?!"

Everyone turns their attention back to Vanellope; this time with unhappy glares.

"It was an accident." stammers Vanellope

"Doesn't sound like an accident." says Gene with a scowl.

"It was really just an accident." Vanellope tries to defend herself "I mean, I did want to push him, but behind the desk, not out the window."

That really didn't help her case.

Taffyta comes up to her with anger. "Face the facts, Vanellope. You just couldn't admit Reshiram was taking you place!"

Sergeant Koopa Troopa pops out of the box. He had heard everything and isn't happy about it. "How dare you?! You have no right to be President!"

Ralph, not liking where this is going, says "Now, let's calm down, everyone. I'm sure we can talk this out."

No one listens to Ralph though; they are all too angry with Vanellope. She tries to clear it up, but it's helpless for her. It looks like it is about to get ugly when the footsteps can be heard.

Everyone quickly hurries back to where they were as if nothing happened.

K begins searching for her toy. "Mom, have you seen Reshiram?"

"Where did you leave him last time?" asks mom

"I left him on my desk." K didn't find him there.

"Why don't you take Vanellope?" suggests mom

K sighs "I guess..." She picks Vanellope off the desk.

As Vanellope leaves the room, she can see the other racers, giving her a nasty glare that says "When you get back, Vanellope, you will be _dead_!"

She silently whimpers as she worries about what's going to happen when she does get back.

* * *

Reshiram is hiding in the bushes. As he navigates his way around the yard. He manages to see K leaving in to the car with her mom.

And in her hands was Vanellope!

With a quiet growl, he hops on to the bumper of the car.


	7. Chapter 6 Lost

Eventually, the car stops at a gas station. K goes out with her mom, who get's the gas into the car.

While being alone, Vanellope stands up for a while, and sighs. She can't believe what's happening. She can't return to the room without Reshiram...

Then she looks up the car roof window. Someone is looking down at her.

"Reshiram...?" Vanellope takes a better look at it to make sure she isn't hallucinating.

She isn't.

Reshiram comes down and attacks her; holding her under his foot.

Vanellope feels like she was brought back to day one when this monster arrived.

"You should be grateful that I don't harm the innocent." Reshiram seethes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm grateful for that." Vanellope gulps

"But you're not as innocent as you seem. You pushed me out the window." Reshiram points out.

"Oh right... About that-."

But Reshiram didn't give her any time to explain and roars at her.

Vanellope screams in fear. Then something unexpected happens.

Vanellope manages to glitch away from Reshiram. She can't believe she just did that. She knew that her character is supposedly a glitch, but she never did it before.

Reshiram appears shock too, but his surprise turns back into anger as he lungs for her.

He ends up chasing her out of the car.

Unfortunately for both toys, K and her mom return to the car and they drove away.

The two stop running as they notice the car leaves.

Vanellope can't believe it. "K... She... she left without me?" She collapses to the ground in disbelief, and then has a nervous breakdown. "NO! AM I LOST TOY!"

Reshiram is calm however. "It appears we're stranded. No worries though, I'm sure if we wait a little longer, the hero I'm waiting for will appear and he, or she, will lead the way back home. And maybe get you a kart so you could follow us."

Vanellope now really has enough of this. "You!" she yells and charges at him.

Reshiram simply stops her with his foot. "Calm down, child. This is no time to panic."

"This is the perfect time to panic!" she screams back "We are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no transportation, not even a kart, to take us home, K's moving in two days, and it's all your fault!"

"Excuse me, but you were the one who pushed me out the window." Reshiram says back

"Well if you hadn't push me off the bed, none of this would've happened!"

"Oh, forget about your little position for power. It's because of you the entire world's in jeopardy!"

Vanellope looks like she has no idea on what he's talking about. "What?"

Reshiram looks to the night sky ominously "Somewhere out there, an evil force is using my twin counterpart, Zekrom, to take over the region of Unova. Once they take over Unova, they'll take over the world. I, alone, have the power to stop them and Zekrom. And you are the reason why I'm not with my hero; saving Unova!"

At that point, Vanellope finally snaps. "YOU ARE A TOY!" she yells as loud as she could with her childish voice "You're not the real Reshiram! You're a child's plaything!"

Reshiram's response: "... And you're a sad strange little girl... You have my pity; farewell." And with that, he turns his back and walks away.

"Well good riddance, you giant mutation!" Vanellope yells back and walks the other way.

As she is muttering to herself in annoyance, she notices something. It's a truck with a pokeball on it. On the side are the words "Pokemon Palace".

Remembering that's where K is going, Vanellope is about to hop on when she remembers about Reshiram. She can't return without him; the others will kill her.

She calls out to him. "Hey, Reshiram, I found something."

At first Reshiram doesn't believe her. "I'm sure you did."

"No, I really did found something. It's..." She pauses for a moment; thinking about what to say "A Pokemon Center!"

That gets Reshiram's attention. "What?"

"I found a Pokemon Center. And it's going to take us to K."

"Don't be ridiculous; Pokemon Centers don't move."

"Well this one does."

Reshiram actually comes up and takes a look. "It appears that you are right."

"What did I tell you?" says Vanellope with a cheeky smile. "Now let's go to the trunk and-."

Reshiram cuts her off. "Aren't you a racer? You should know that it's safer in the back seat rather than the trunk."

"Karts don't have back seats." Vanellope retorts back at him, but Reshiram is already heading for the car.

Vanellope can't believe him, but she decides there's no use arguing about it; so she went to the trunk of the car.

Once inside, she looks down at the next seat and sees Reshiram bulked up. It is interesting that he didn't get caught. Although, she thinks that is no way the back seat can be more safe than the trunk.

Suddenly, the car moves forward in shocking speed. Vanellope is tossed and turned in the back while Reshiram stays calm.

As Vanellope tires to recover the car's sudden inertia, a tool box comes right at her...


	8. Chapter 7 Pokemon Palace

In time, the car returns to the Pokemon Palace.

Reshiram takes a look out the window. He can see two automatic Officer Jenny at the doorway.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Palace." They both greet guest that come to the door.

Reshiram goes to the back "Vanellope?"

Vanellope faints as she tries to recover from the shock of the ride.

"Vanellope, this is no time to be fooling around!" says Reshiram "The place is guarded. We need another way in."

She groans and looks up with an empty soda bottle on her head.

Seeing this, Reshiram responds "Good idea."

* * *

The two of them of them quietly sneak in. Reshiram is in an empty soda bottle while Vanellope is in a chicken-nugget bin. They stop every once in a while to make sure they don't get caught.

Once they are in, they take off their "disguises" and get a good look at the area. It is really Pokemon themed with the Pokemon games, Pokemon toys, and pizza shaped like a pokeball.

Vanellope eventually spots K with her mom. While she is getting ready for the moment to get back to her, Reshiram spots something else.

There is a huge machine that was square shaped, but it is themed like an ancient tomb and the words "Pokemon Tomb" is written along with "You can find a LEGEND!"

Thinking he might meet his hero there, Reshiram makes a run for it.

Vanellope realizes this just before she could jump to the mom's bag. Frustrated, she goes after him.

* * *

Reshiram makes his way into the "tomb". Once inside, he can see the faces of different Pokemon toys.

"Greetings." says a Pikachu toy

"A visitor from the outside." says Oshawott

"How unusual." says Chikorita

Reshiram clears his voice and greets them. "I come in peace." he says "I want to know who's your master."

All the Pokemon point up "The claw..."

A huge metal claw hangs ominously above them.

Vanellope comes in as soon as that is said.

"The claw is our master." explains Mudkip

"The claw chooses who stays and who goes." says Torchic

"Give me a break..." mutters Vanellope. Clearly this is what happens to toys if they stayed in such an enclosed space for too long.

Just then, she hears horrible laugh. She looks through the glass to see Terrence heading this way!

She can't be taken by him. So she grabs Reshiram and drags him deep within the pile.

The sound of a quarter being inserted can be heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" demands Reshiram

Vanellope shushes him as the claw moves.

It first grabs Pikachu. "It's chosen me." the Pokemon says "Farewell, everyone, I'm off to a better place..."

Vanellope is looking for a way out, and she better do it quick. Terrence has notice Reshiram.

"Aw sweet, a Reshiram toy!" He puts another quarter in to get him.

The claw now comes down and grabs Reshiram. Vanellope tries to pull him down, but is stop by the Pokemon.

"The claw has chose him." they all say "He must go. We all obey the claw!" The began to push the other way.

Venellope struggles, but it is hopeless, she is pulled up with Reshiram.

"Sweet! Double prizes!" exclaims Terrence. He takes his two new toys out of the prize bin and says evilly "Let's go home and _play_."


	9. Chapter 8 Terrence's House

Terrence rides his skateboard back home.

Vanellope and the others could see the everything from an open zipper.

"Look, I can see your master's house from here." says Reshiram.

"Returning home is a nice thing." says Pikachu.

"Shut up; both of you!" yelps Vanellope. "You guys don't get it. Once we're in Terrence's house, we're not going out!"

The door to opens to first reveal the Tasmanian Devil; looking more fearsome up close.

"Hey there, boy." says Terrence "I have a treat for you. Sit."

The Tasmanian Devil obeyed.

"Good boy." Terrence pulls out Pikachu from his bag and puts it on the Tasmanian Devil's nose. "Now stick him!"

On that cue, the Tasmanian Devil began to chew and shred the toy.

Vanellope and Reshiram watch in horror as the Tasmanian Devil devours the toy.

"Hey, Mac!" Terrence moves to his little brother.

"What?" demands the eight-year old boy.

"Did my package came yet?"

"I don't know." Mac responds; trying to ignore his obnoxious brother.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know."

Mac is carrying a Bloo toy. Terrence takes notice of it. "Oh-no, Mac. Bloo looks sick." He then grabs Mac's toy.

"Hey give him back!" shouts Mac as he ran after him.

But Terrence reaches his room first and locks the door. Mac's screams can be heard from behind the door.

"Doctor, we have a sick patient." Terrence pretends as the tosses his backpack on the bed. "It's time to _operate_."

Vanellope and Reshiram can only watch as Terrence did his "playtime".

After pulling some scary tricks and another toy, Terrence goes to the door "Hey, Mac, Bloo is all better." and he showed Bloo's body with the head of Tina Rex (Amazing World of Gumball).

Mac screams and runs away calling "Mom!"

Terrence knows Mac is going to tell her and runs out after him; shouting "He's lying! Whatever he's telling you; he's lying!" He drops the "reconstructed" toy.

Vanellope and Reshiram finally go out of the bag. They look around the room in fear. This is a totally different atmosphere compare to K's room. There are dark posters, broken parts, and fearsome tools. "All right, in situations like this, we have to stay calm." says Reshiram

But Vanellope is in no mood to stay calm. "That right; stay calm... and wait for the first thing to eat us!" She isn't going to stay around here. She runs for the door and tries to twist the knob. However, the door is locked.

She sighs; wondering how is she going to get out of here. Then she thinks she heard something. She picks up a pencil on the floor. She slowly walks around the room. Then the sound of something moving is there. Vanellope gulps nervously. "Reshiram? Was that you?" She drops the pencil and picks up a flashlight.

It sounds like it is coming from under the bed. Vanellope turns on the flashlight and looks around. The light flashes upon a figure that looks like a dog.

"Aw..." says Vanellope; thinking she's found a cute companion. "Come here, little guy. Do you know a way out?"

The dog whimpers for a while, but she sounded so sweet, it had to come out.

Then Vanellope saw in shock when the dog came into the light. It was was all stitched up with bolts around its neck. It was like something out of a Frankenstein movie. Around its next was a collar with the dog's name: Sparky.

The dog barks happily to her, but it has lost its charm to Vanellope's eyes.

Then she noticed another dog; a poodle, from across the room with a bride of Frankenstein hair. It barks as if calling.

The other dog, Sparky, responds and runs out. Other creatures came out from under the bed; all of them distorted from Terrence's hard work: a huge rat creature, a giant turtle standing its hind legs, a little mummified hamster, a group of monkey-fish like creatures (one of them turned off her flashlight), and a mutated bat/cat creature.

Vanellope screams, runs back on to the bed, and hides behind Reshiram. The two of them watch in horror and disgust as the monsters that take the parts of Bloo and Tina Rex off the floor and desk.

"They're cannibals." says Reshiram

Vanellope only whimpers behind him.

"Don't worry." assures Reshiram "If any of them try to eat of us, I will blast them away with my Fusion Flare!"

That doesn't calm Vanellope down a even a little. "Great, so if they try to eat us, we can blast them by breathing."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at K's room, everyone is trying to find Reshiram. They've been doing it since the moment K left.

"I think I saw something." Mary points out a bush that just moved.

The racers look eagerly at it; hoping it's Reshiram. Instead, all they see is a gray cat.

"Tom?! (Tom and Jerry)" Candlehead angrily shouts "You're interfering with an important search!"

Just then the sound of the car could be heard. The flashlight (it was being used as a spotlight) is immediately turn off and everyone looks down to see K and her mom exiting the car.

"Mom, I can't find Vanellope." complains K

"Well, where was the last place you left her?" suggests her mom

"Here in the car." she answers

The other toys watch this and gasp as they assume what it meant.

"So she ran away." says Gene with a frown "Unbelievable."

"I knew it..." says Taffyta with a mix of bitterness and disappointment.

The racers and Nicelanders walk away from the window with upsetting thoughts.

Ralph and Felix sadly look at each other. They both had a hard time believing Vanellope would do something so awful. All they wish is that wherever she is, she's safe...


	10. Chapter 9 Reshiram Realizes the Truth

Vanellope screams in horror the minute Terrence leaves the room. It is next morning, and he just "played" with her by burning a hole into her forehead.

Reshiram recovers from his share of play as he took out the nurf darts.

Clearly, both of them were having a horrible time in Terrence's room.

Vanellope picks up a spoon to see her refection. She rubs at place where it burned. "I hope this isn't permanent." she mutters.

Just then, Vanellope spots something else in the refection.

The door was open! They could escape!

Vanellope grabbed Reshiram and was about to run out with him when they were blocked by a certain group of twisted animals.

She screamed and hid behind Reshiram "They're going to eat us!"

"Don't worry." says Reshiram "I'll get rid of them with my Fusion Flare!" He got into position and opened his mouth as if unleashing a mass amount of air, but, of course, nothing came out. "I don't understand..." he says

Vanellope groans "Forget your Fusion Flare! Try something that would actually work, like your soundbox and light bulbs!" She pulls him down and pressed his button.

The animals are taken aback by that.

Vanellope continuously presses the button as she makes her way to the door. "What are you doing?!" demands Reshiram, but she doesn't answer him. The animals go out of the way.

Once Vanellope is at the exit; she tells the animals "Sorry guys, but this dinner's to go." Then she bolts out the door with Reshiram following her.

She is ready to go down the stairs when she is stopped by the Tasmania Devil, who is just sleeping on the stairs. She gulps at the sight of the thing.

She is frozen with fear until Reshiram pulls her aside. "Come on," he says quietly "We'll find another way."

The two of them try to walk away was quietly as they can when Vanellope accidentally trips and hits Reshiram's button.

Reshiram's roar echoes throughout the place and Tasmania Devil opens its eyes.

Vanellope screams and the Tasmania Devil spins its way up to the top of the stairs.

The two toys split up into different rooms...

* * *

Reshiram tries to catch his breath. The Tasmania Devil is probably gone by now.

He is about to exit to the hallway when something stops him.

"Summoning the legendary Pokemon Reshiram!"

That got Reshiram's interest; thinking that's the calling of his hero that he waited for so long. He looked around to find him or her, but instead he hears something else. It sounds like his roar.

Confused, Reshiram looks to the direction where he heard that. It is on the TV, a commercial about him... as a toy.

"Now you can have the amazing legend before you! It can roar and light up! Witness the power of the legend before you! Come get at your local toy store for $5.99. Zekrom toy sold separately." One the screen, it shows Reshiram flying, but in white words on the bottom of the screen, it says "Not a flying toy."

Once the commercial ends, Reshiram walks out of the room in shock. The Tasmania Devil isn't here, but he could've cared less about that. He isn't a legendary Pokemon at all, he is just a simple toy. He can hear Vanellope's words repeating in his head: "_You are a toy! You're not some legendary Pokemon!_" He looks up to see a window open and the birds flying.

He gets the courage to climb up the railing of the stairs. Maybe Vanellope was wrong. Maybe he is a legend.

He lifts his wings up and begins to fly... for only a few seconds.

Next thing he knows, he is on the ground with his arm broken. He mopes in sadness. He is just a toy. All of his life, he knows that his purpose is to find the truth... He found it, and he doesn't like it.

Then Mac walks into the hall. "Mom, have you seen my Captain America action figure?" He asks. Then he finds Reshiram on the ground.

"What is it, honey?" calls out his mom.

Mac picks the toy up. "Never mind."


	11. Chapter 10 From Bad to Worse

The closet door just opens a tiny bit, and when it opens fully, Vanellope comes tumbling out with Christmas lights wrap around her. The Tasmania Devil is out of sight (thank goodness). However, Reshiram is nowhere in sight.

She is searching for him when she peaks in the room of Terrence's brother, Mac.

"It looks like it's all hopeless, but then, Captain America saves the day!" Mac is holding a toy, but it's not Captain America, it's Reshiram with an American themed cape and a red mask.

Vanellope has to get Reshiram back, but first she has to get Mac out of there. She tries to mimic his mom's voice "Uh, Mac, can you come down for a moment?"

He heard it. "Coming mom." and he left the room.

Vanellope runs inside. Reshiram was lying down on the floor next to the miniature town. She also finds his arm next to him. She doesn't know how it came off, but this isn't the time now. "Hey, Reshiram." she says to him, but he doesn't seem to be listening. She tries again "Hey, Reshiram, let's get out of here."

Reshiram finally looks down at her, but it wasn't as she expected. "Hello there little girl. Welcome to our little town."

Vanellope blinks to make sure this is the same Pokemon; it is. "Reshiram?"

"Reshiram? Who's that? I'm Captain America!" This Pokemon has clearly lost it.

She has to jump up and slap him across the face with his arm. "Snap out of it!" she shouts at him.

For a moment he claims down as they exit the room. "You're right... I'm just... a little unstable here... I just had a little fall... I guess I should just... get over it and..." He breaks down on the floor. "No! I lost it! I lost everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope is in no mood for anymore drama.

"My life!" Reshiram wails "It's all a lie! Just a big stupid lie! I can't even fly out the stupid window!"

Vanellope takes one look at the window; then looks back at Terrence's room. There is a window that shows another window to K's room! "Reshiram, you're a genius!" she says as she grabs the Christmas lights and drags Reshiram.

He stays on the ground to sulk, but Vanellope went on the desk and looks out the window. She could see Gene, Mary, and Felix talking to each other.

"Hey, Felix!" she called out.

The Nicelanders and Felix took notice.

"Vanellope?" said Felix; leaning in for a closer look.

"It is Vanellope." said Mary "In the little monster's house."

Soon everyone comes to see. They open the window to make sure

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouts out cheerfully "You're all right."

"As of right now. There's no telling when that monster's going to get back." She tosses a string of Christmas lights to them.

Felix grabs the rope.

"Now I'll just cross to the other side and-." Vanellope is about to take a steady walk when Taffyta cuts her off.

"Are you guys crazy?" she grabs the wire from Felix. "Don't think I forgot what you did to Reshiram!" She shouts back at Vanellope. The other racers and several Nicelanders knew what she is talking about and glare at the girl on the other side.

"Oh come on," grips Ralph "I thought we were over it by now." But no one is listening to him.

"Don't worry you guys, Reshiram is right here." Vanellope assures them.

Taffyta raises an eyebrow; clearly she doesn't believe it, nor does anyone else.

In hopes of convincing them, Vanellope tries to get Reshiram to come up here to show them, but he was in his own little daydream to who knows where. When she couldn't get him to come up, she took his arm.

"See, he's right here. And he wants to come back too." she shows his arm, but only enough to make it seem like it's still attach to the body.

"Now can I have it back." asks Felix

Taffyta still doesn't buy it. "Show us the whole thing."

"Come on you guys." says Vanellope "It was really just an accident. I wouldn't do a thing to hurt Reshiram; nothing at all." But then she accidentally pulls the arm into full view; revealing that it really is just an arm.

Ralph and Felix gasp. Everyone has a look of shock or disgust, or both.

Vanellope realizes her mistake and tries to cover it up. "No wait, you guys don't understand! It's not what it seems!"

Nobody is listening to her though. "Oh how have you fallen..." mutters Rancis.

Taffyta outbursts "That does it! We are so not helping you! Any objections?" But Ralph and Felix didn't say anything; they are now believing that Vanellope really is a heartless and jealous toy. And with that Taffyta drops the cord and Vanellope's last hope for escape.

"No!" Vanellope screams.

"Come on, let's leave the little psycho alone." says Gene and everyone leaves. Ralph gives one sad look to Vanellope and leaves with the rest of them.

"No, please!" Vanellope calls out.

Sour Bill is the last one left. He gives her a disappointed look and closes the blind.

As Vanellope weeps for her lost chance, the sound of Sparky barking is heard. She turns around to see him and the animals surrounding Reshiram.

"Hey! Leave him alone" she shouts. She is about to jump off and get them to back off when the Sea Monkeys grab Reshiram's arm from her. They rejoin the others.

Vanellope gets on the floor and tries to get them to back off, when she sees something she didn't expect. They had reattach Reshiram to his body.

She is confused. "But we saw-."

The animals make a clearing to show Tina Rex and Bloo; parts back together and fixed.

Now Vanellope and Reshiram can see that these guys aren't monsters, they're just good toys twisted up by Terrence's horrific playing.

"Whoa... and I really thought you were going to eat us." says Vanellope

"Don't sweat, that's what we thought too." says Bloo

Sparky barks.

Then the foot steps of Terrence can be heard. The toys scatter. Vanellope tires to pull Reshiram to hiding, but he's not moving. "Fine, stay here and suffer." she huffs and runs underneath a create.

Terrence comes into the room with a box in his hands. "It's here!" he cheers excited "It's finally here!" He rips open the box to reveal a small explosive rocket. "Warning: very dangerous, do not let little kids handle it." he read. "Sweet! Now which toy should I use?" As he thinks about it, he lifts the create that's containing Vanellope (who is cling on the to the top from the inside with dear life) and he puts it on the table.

While still wondering who should be the next victim, he accidentally steps on Reshiram. He picks him up with an evil grin. "Yeah, it's time to take this legend to the next level!"

He then gets his tool box and puts it on the crate. Vanellope watches as Terrence tapes Reshiram with duck tape to the rocket.

"Yeah... This is going to be awesome!" Terrence lifts Reshiram up in the air, and at the same time, lighting happens outside; follow up by rain.

Terrence's smile fades. "Aw man, rain?!" He bangs his head against the wall. But then the smile returns to his face. He pretends to be talking to a control tower. "Mission control to launch pad, the weather is nothing but down pour right now. But tomorrow's forecast... sunny." He put Reshiram on the table and sets up an alarm clock.

"Sweet dreams." he says ominously as the clock counts down...


	12. Chapter 11 More Than a Toy

Back at K's room, K is in bed when her mom tells her the sad news.

"Are you sure you can't find her?" she was talking about Vanellope

"Sorry, sweetie, I didn't find her. All I could find is this." Her mom puts the kart on the desk. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them before we move." And with that assured; she turns off the light and left the room.

Once the lights are off, a box full of toys beings to move. Taffyta comes out of the box; gasping for air.

"Sorry Taffyta." says Candlehead, who is right next to her.

"Do you really have to have your candle light up in the middle of the night?" says Taffyta sternly.

"Hey, it's part of my character."

"Why did I end up with you as my moving buddy?"

"Everybody else was taken."

As Taffyta and Candlehead argue quietly, Ralph, who is outside the box, looks sadly at K. He could see the sadness in her. "Aw man, kid..." he says for Vanellope "If only you can see how much K misses you..."

* * *

The rain comes down against the window. Vanellope wants to get out of here as fast as she can, but with the tool box on the crate, she can't move.

Reshiram is right next to her, looking sad.

They were never best friends, but right now, Reshiram is her only hope. "Hey, Reshiram." she calls.

He ignores her.

She tries again. "Reshiram, please..."

"Leave me alone." he glumly replies.

"Come on, big guy, I..." she sighs; she doesn't want to admit it, but she does. "I need your help."

"I can't help you." Reshiram says back "I can't help anybody."

"Sure you can. Just help get me get out and I'll get that rocket off of you. Then we'll make a break for K's house."

"K's house... Terrence's house... what's the difference...? You were right about be all along, Vanellope. I'm not some legendary Pokemon. I'm just a stupid toy."

"So? Does that change anything? Look, right over there is a kid who is waiting for us." She points to the direction of K's house. "The reason why those toys, and K, care about you so much isn't because you're a legend. It's because you're a toy."

"Why would K want someone like me?"

"Why would K want you? Look at you! You're Reshiram! You got those flashing lights and that soundbox! Any Pokemon in the world would give up his or her parts just to be you. Even Zekrom. You're a cool toy!"

Then Vanellope sinks back down when she realizes it. "You're too cool... I mean, look at me; I'm just a racer and... a glitch." Her image flicks a bit in shame as she admits it. "Why would K want me, went she's got _you_? I should be the one on that rocket..." She sits back down with her back turn away from him.

Reshiram tries to consume what she just told him. He looks under his foot to see K's signature. He looks at Vanellope and realizes what he has to do.

"Reshiram... go on without me... Save yourself..." Vanellope mutters.

When the sunlight finally comes, she turns her back around to see Reshiram gone. He probably went off without her.

Vanellope is about to lose all hope when the crate suddenly moves.

She looks to her upper right to see Reshiram pushing the crate. She cries his name out in joy.

"Come on, Ms. President." he tells her "There's a kid who's waiting for us!"

"Yes, sir legendary Pokemon!" And with that Vanellope helps in pushing.

Eventually, there was enough in the gap between the desk for Vanellope to jump out. She jumps to the floor. "Reshiram, I'm out!"

Unfortunately, he doesn't hear and continues pushing until the entire thing falls down!

The impact makes a loud noise, but Terrence isn't awaken.

Reshiram hurries to the edge of the desk and looks down in worry.

Vanellope appears from underneath the tool box; surprisingly without a scratch. "I'm all right!" she calls back at him.

Reshiram sighs with relief when he hears something from outside. He looks out the window to see the moving truck. He issues the warning to Vanellope.

"Then what are we standing around for?!" She yelps "Let's go!"

Then as if bad timing, the alarm goes on.

Terrence suddenly wakes up. Vanellope lies down on the floor while Reshiram sits down on the desk.

Terence rubs his eyes "What was I going to do today...?" Then he sees Reshiram. "Oh yeah!" He remembers and picks up Reshiram. "Hey, Reshiram, what to do a Fusion Flare; on yourself?!" Then he runs out to do his work.

"No!" Vanellope yelps, and is about to run after him when the Tasmanian Devil can be seen in the hallway.

It notices her and is about to get her when she closes the door on it.

She is relief that it didn't get her, but now what? How can she save Reshiram now?

Then, she notices Sparky in the clearing. Several animals were peaking out.

An idea forms in her head. "Hey, you guys-!"

However, they suddenly go in to hiding.

"No, wait! Please!" Vanellope begs "Sorry for thinking you were going to eat us!"

No one comes out.

Vanellope takes a deep breath and tries a different approach. "Look, I need your help. There's a really good toy outside, and something really bad is going to happen to him if I don't do anything to save him. He's... he's my friend."

With those last words, Sparky suddenly comes out. He looks at Vanellope who has desperate sadness in her eyes. "Please..." she asks one last time.

Sparky then suddenly barks; giving the other animals the signal that she's all right.

They soon all come out to help Vanellope.

A smile crosses Vanellope's face. "Aw, thanks, you guys." Then she gets serious. "All right, we're going have to break a few rules, but if this works out well, we can save everybody."


	13. Chapter 12 Play Nice

**AN: I know Vanellope hasn't formally met the animals, but I'm using their names anyway because it's the last they'll be mention**

* * *

While Terrence prepares for his finest destruction outside, Vanellope is conducting a plan inside.

"Okay, so Were-rat, you're with the Sea Monkeys." she directs "When we hear the signal, Sparky, you'll go out first. Then Persephone, Mr. Whiskers, Colossus, Shelly, and I will all meet you at the back yard. So everyone knows what to do?" she asks all around.

The animals nod.

"All right, let's get going." And with that order, the plan begins.

They first open the way into the vent. The were-rat and sea monkeys went inside. They travel trough the walls and ceiling of the house until they reach the light that hung over the front door...

Meanwhile, back at Terrence's room, everyone was waiting for the perfect moment.

Mr. Whiskers flew up on the knob and opens it. The Tasmanian Devil is not looking.

Then the sound of a doorbell echoes throughout the house. It's the signal!

"Go, Sparky!" Vanellope shouts and Sparky runs out.

The Tasmanian Devil notices him and goes after him. When he is out of sight, the other toys sneak out.

Just a few seconds before that happened, Mac answers the door. He didn't see anybody; he didn't even notice the Were-rat lying on the ground.

Sparky runs underneath Mac, but unnoticed. The Were-rat catches him. The Sea Monkeys then come down in a chain form and pull both of them back up.

The Tasmanian Devil comes to get Sparky, but he bumps Mac. "What was that for?" Mac shouts angrily. "Stupid monster!" He slams the door on him.

By then, Vanellope and the others have already made it outside to the backyard.

There, Terrence is almost ready for launching. The other toys are spreading the word to the other remain toys.

Vanellope walks to the clear opening when Terrence isn't looking.

Reshiram notices her. "Vanellope, help me get out of this thing."

"Don't worry." she assures him. "This is all according to plan." Then she drops down on the ground.

Reshiram doesn't get this plan, but Terrence arrives with a box of matches so he can't ask now.

"All right, it's time to begin launch!" He takes out a match and lights it up. "Time for lift off; in three, two, one-."

"Hi, mister!"

That stops Terrence cold. He drops the match before he can lit up the rocket. He sees Vanellope on the ground; the voice came from her.

"What'cha doing?" Vanellope says without moving her mouth; she was still like how a toy is suppose to be.

Terrence picks her up. "What the-? I didn't this thing could talk." He puts her on the grill and places a match in her hoodie pocket. "I'll have a barbecue with you later."

But Vanellope's not done "Why are your hands so freakishly big?"

Terrence picks her up again; this time looking for the battery compartment. "This thing's busted."

"Who are you calling busted?" she responses while still keeping still; freaking out Terrence a little.

"Listen, fudgehead, we don't like being blown up, or torn apart, or tied up in knots."

"W-w-we?" His voice is trembling.

"That's right, Terrence; your toys!"

And on that cue, the entire backyard comes to life like a horror movie. It starts with Sparky barking right at Terrence. Then slowly the other toys came up to him; the animals, remains of Waddle's the pig, toys of Mac that were abuse by the big brother, and even Pikachu, who comes out of the Tasmanian Devil's bowl.

"You will take good care of your toys for now on." Vanellope continues "Because if you don't, we'll find out, Terrence. We toys can see _everything_." She turns her head the full three hundred and sixty degrees just to scare him. Then her face finally moves into a haunting, angry look. "So play nice."

Terrence now screams in horror as he drops Vanellope to the ground. He runs back inside the house where Mac is carrying a Green Lantern toy. "The toys! They're alive!" he then notices Green Lantern, screams, and runs upstairs to his room.

Mac takes a look outside to see the toys laying down and still. He rolls his eyes and closes the door.

Once no one is looking; everyone stands up and cheers. "We did it!" cries Vanellope in joy.

She jumps on to the stand to remove the stick that is holding Reshiram down.

The giant Pokemon looks down at her with a smile. "Thank you, Vanellope. You are my hero."

"Well, I try to stay sweet." Vanellope smiles back.

However, the moment is interrupted by the sound of a car leaving. Both of them suddenly remember the other thing they have to do.

They thank Sparky and the other toys for all their help and go the fence as quick as they can.

Vanellope goes through the fence without a problem. However, just when she gets on to the bumper of the car, Reshiram is stuck.

"You go on without me. I'll catch up." he assures her.

But Vanellope isn't about to leave him behind again. She goes over to help him as the car leaves.

The two of them ran, but the car has already gone too far.

They worry what they can do now when the truck passes over them. Maybe the can't get the car, but they can still catch the truck.

They run after it... not noticing that the Tasmanian Devil is watching them...


	14. Chapter 13 To the Truck

Vanellope and Reshiram hurry to the truck as quick as they can.

Reshiram is the first to get on the bumper and then Vanellope gets on next by hanging on to the rope that was sticking out.

She is about to climb it when the Tasmanian Devil comes from behind!

Vanellope screams as it clutches on to her. "Let you go you stupid monster!"

Reshiram looks down at the situation.

"I can't make it!" cries Vanellope "Take care of K for me!"

But Vanellope was there for Reshiram. He can't call himself a good person if he didn't do the same thing. So he jumps on it!

The Tasmanian Devil lets go of Vanellope, but it shakes off Reshiram, who goes underneath a parked car.

Fortunately, the truck stops due to a red light; giving Vanellope enough time to launch a new plan into action. She opens the back truck door. Inside were all the boxes. She opens the first box that is label "K's toys". Inside are all the racers.

"Are we there already?" asks Jubileena when she sees the light

"No it's only been five minutes." responds Crumbelina

Candlehead was the first to notice Vanellope. "Vanellope? What are you doing here?"

But Vanellope doesn't respond. She hurries to the next box. The racers look out of the box.

At another box, the Nicelanders, Felix, and Ralph come up. "What is going on here?" demands Gene, but this attention is soon on Vanellope, who pulls out the remote control Sugar Rush kart.

She drags the kart to the back and pushes it out.

The racers and Nicelanders gasp in horror. They think Vanellope is eliminating the "competition".

"She's doing it again!" screams Jubileena

"All right that does it!" says Taffyta with a deadly glare "No mercy!"

The racers and Nicelanders get out of the boxes, and all gang up on Vanellope. Ralph and Felix can only watch in shock.

Before that, Vanellope was using the remote to get Reshiram out from underneath the car and away from the Tasmanian Devil.

Just when Reshiram is heading straight for the truck, the toys tackle her.

They beat her in different ways; not knowing that they're affecting how the kart moves. It goes from bouncing, to spinning; to making great jumps. However, it is because of that, the Tasmanian Devil chases the kart in different directions until it gets itself in traffic; surrounded by cars in the form of a trapped circle.

Eventually, the racers pick her up; getting ready to throw her out. Vanellope tries to get them to listen, but it's not working.

"Toss her overboard!" shouts Gene.

Which they did.

Vanellope hits the ground. She looks up to see the truck going away. The sound of the toys cheering can be heard. "So long, glitch!" calls the voice of Taffyta

She can't believe this is happening. However, she has no time to sulk as the kart suddenly bumps into him. She jumps up in the air and ends up in the kart.

She is in shock, but recovers from it quickly. She puts the remote where the steering wheel would be. "Hang on to your tail, Reshiram." she says to him (who was hanging on to the kart) "This is going to be a wild ride!" And she puts the kart at max speed.

Back at the truck, the everyone is rejoicing that they got rid of the menace.

Suddenly, Q*bert calls out in shock. " $%!"

"What is it?" asks Felix

"*$#^!"

Felix gasps "Vanellope riding a kart; with Reshiram on it?!"

Ralph grabs two miniature soda bottles and looks through them. He can see the kart with the two of them coming straight ahead. "It is Vanellope, and she does have Reshiram! She was telling the truth!"

Everyone gasps at the news of this.

"What have we done?" says Don

"Great, now I feel sour." complains Minty

"We've got to get them on board!" says Ralph and he pulls down the switch that brings the ramp down.

The kart reaches up in time when the ramp hits the ground. Everyone in the truck toss down a jumprope. "Hurry up and catch this!" shouts Taffyta. She and the others are ready to pull.

Vanellope reaches up to get it, but the minute she got it; the kart begins to go slower and slower...

"What's going on?" Vanellope worries. "Can't this kart go any faster?"

"I don't think so." responds Reshiram "I think the batteries are dying!"

Still, Vanellope holds on to the rope with all she got, until it becomes to much... and she lets go!

The toys inside the truck fell back.

The kart on the road keeps on going until it the batteries stop working, and kart stops in the middle of the street...


	15. Chapter 14 Flying

Vanellope can't believe it. They had come so close and now it's so far. She gets out of the kart and looks at the direction the truck is going. "No..." she says in despair. "No! This can't be happening!" she cries.

Reshiram sadly looks down at the ground, feeling the same thing.

It looks hopeless when the match Terrence had put into Vanellope's hoodie pocket falls out. She picks it up; then she notices the rocket that is still on Reshiram. Then she gets an idea.

"Reshiram! The rocket!" she exclaims

He looks up and realizes what she's talking about. "Of course! Light it up, Vanellope!"

She doesn't need to be told. She rubs the the match against the ground; causing it to light up, and she lights the rocket. She is so excited, that she didn't go back into the kart, but rather the back of Reshiram.

Then she remembers something. "Wait a minute; rockets explode!"

It's too late and the rocket begins launch! It firsts goes straight down the road in break-neck speed. Vanellope hangs on to Reshiram's neck. Reshiram grips on to the kart that is now floating above ground.

The toys in truck were recovering from impact of the rebound jump rope and sulking from the lost of their two friends. When they can see the two coming right at them. They are all surprise to see such a sight.

It looks like the are about to get into the goal when the rocket goes straight up.

Reshiram lets go of the kart and it goes right into the truck. "Look out!" Gene shouts and everyone got out of the way, except for poor Sour Bill who got hit by it.

Vanellope looks down on the ground in horror. It is getting smaller and smaller by the moment. "This is the part where we explode!" she screams

"Not today!" says Reshiram with a bit of hope in voice "Vanellope, glitch!"

She can't believe he's asking her for that. "But I can't glitch, Reshiram! I can't really do it; it's just what my character is based on!"

"Just trust me!" he assures her.

Vanellope takes a deep breath; she's going to trust him. "All right, Vanellope. I know you never done it on purpose before, but just calm down... and glitch!"

Then at the last second, just before the the rocket explodes, Vanellope and Reshiram disappear in a blue glow and reappear somewhere else!

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! I did it!" Vanellope shouts in triumph.

"I knew you had it in you!" replies Reshiram.

Then Vanellope realizes something more incredible. "Reshiram, you're flying!"

And indeed he is; he is soaring through the air like a bird in the sky. This isn't some accident or magic trick. He is really flying, and it is amazing.

"This isn't flying." Reshiram says back to her, but not in a talk back tone "This is falling with style."

The two of them fly towards, and over the truck.

"Hey, Reshiram, we missed the truck." Vanellope points out

"We're not going for the truck." He tells her.

In fact, they are heading for the car where Reshiram lands through the roof window and into box that is right next to K.

The girl looks into the box to see two special toys. "Mom! I found Vanellope and Reshiram!" she says in joy.

"That's good, sweetie, where did you find them?" asks her mom.

"They were in the car!"

"What did I tell you? They were right where you left them."

Vanellope and Reshiram smile.

* * *

One Christmas morning; at the new house, K is downstairs, ready to open her presents.

However, when there are presents, there is an operation, and when there's an operation, there are Koopa Troopas ready to tell what in them.

Back at K's room, the toys are ready to hear what's in them.

After the incident with the moving truck, they all apologize and forgive each other for the misunderstands and accidents. They are, once again, getting along like one big family. Including Vanellope and Reshiram, who are now friends and sharing the leadership duty.

"Here is the first present." says Sergeant Koopa's voice "It's... a Hero's Duty Sergeant Calhoun action figure!"

Felix's eyes widen with joy. "Jimmy jammy, I've got to shave."

"And here comes the next on; this one looks big-!" Suddenly, like last time, the walkie talkie breaks up into static.

Reshiram taps the talkie in desperation.

Vanellope suddenly glitches to his side. "Reshiram, you aren't worried are you?" she asks cheekily

"What? Me worried? No..." he tries to deny.

But she sees through it and gleefully assures him "Come on, you giant mutation. What can K possibly find that can top you off?"

It's a moment of a good happy ending when K's voice says "Oh wow! A Nintendo Wii!"

Vanellope and Reshiram look at each other and chuckle nervously.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of this crossover. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm planning on doing one on Monsters Inc. with one of the Sugar Rush racers as Boo.**


End file.
